


Art for Unsegregated Hearts

by majestic_duck (majesticduxk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, M/M, art for big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majestic_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art for thedropoutandthejunkie's <b>Unsegregated Hearts</b></p><p>Read the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6759100">here</a></p><p>fic: summary: Samandriel and Adam are exploring the sexual aspect of their relationship only to discover they have one taboo interest in common: their brothers. Told from Adam’s perspective, this story will focus on Adamandriel, Destiel, and Sadreel coming together into a singular relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Unsegregated Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a gorgeous little story that was a joy to illustrate! Please go and check it out and leave your love!
> 
> copic markers and paper cut outs.


End file.
